


Quite the Quarantine

by rosettahart



Series: Quarantine related one shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosettahart/pseuds/rosettahart
Summary: The sides hold their weekly video call together and stuff happens.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Quarantine related one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Quite the Quarantine

Virgil tapped on the mug in his hands as he waited anxiously for the others to join. He already knew Roman was going to be late getting on, but he wasn't sure why Logan and Patton hadn't gotten on right when they had meant to start the video call. He quickly set down the cup when he saw Patton pop up onto the screen.

Patton waved excitedly, his lips moving but no sound seemed to be coming out.

Virgil rolled his eyes, something like this would always happen, whether it ended up being no sound, no image or any combination of other technical problems. "Hey, _Pop_ -star, your mics not on again."

Patton frowned, turning to Logan who walked into frame, saying something to him.

Logan seemed to sigh as he pushed up his glasses, answering Patton as he moved to fix the problem. "-is why I requested for you to wait for me to be finished with my report."

"Hey, Lo." Virgil greeted, holding up two fingers.

"Hello, Virgil." Logan nodded.

"V! I wish I could give you a big hug through the screen!" Patton squirmed in his seat with a slight whine. "I really, _really_ miss hanging out together."

Virgil gave Logan a look and Logan uncomfortably cleared his throat, awkwardly holding his arms open. 

Patton immediately pushed his chair back, almost jumping into Logan's arms, sending the swivel chair back towards the side and out of view of the camera.

"Geez, L, it's like you're not giving Pat all the affection he needs." Virgil snickered, holding his hand over his mouth as he did.

Logan rolled the chair back into the frame, pulling Patton and him the last bit of the way back to the desk. He fixed his crooked glasses, still recovering as he made sure Patton didn't fall off his lap. "I am doing what I can to make sure he does receive proper attention. It is simply difficult to work over him and I cannot hold him as I currently am during my meetings."

Virgil leaned back in his chair with a hint of a smirk. "Why not?"

"It is unpro-" Logan's voice pitched up as Patton nuzzled into him, his face going red. "It is unprofessional and Patton is not cleared to sit in on our meetings."

"I know he still _chairs_ about me." Patton teased.

Virgil chuckled.

Patton glanced back at the screen, his smile dropping a little. "Roman's still not here yet? He's not going to miss our video chat, is he?"

"He won't, he should be online any minute now." Virgil assured.

At that Roman opened the door to Virgil's bed room. He let out a long, content sigh, strolling over to Virgil and draping himself over the tall emo. "I feel _so_ refreshed." He leaned his head closer to Virgil's with a seductive grin. "When's the video call going to begin?"

"It _started_ ten minutes ago." Virgil shoved Roman off of himself, covering his face with his hands to hide what shade of red was most definitely shining through his foundation.

"Ow! You don't have to be so _rude_ about me being late." Roman pushed himself up with the help of the desk, glaring at Virgil.

"Roman, you're here!" Patton beamed, leaning backwards so he was looking at Virgil and Roman upside down.

"Patton-" Logan started, trying to keep the chair balanced.

"What are you doing at Virgil's place? You should be social distancing, Kiddo."

"Patton, you are going to pull both of us out of this chair if you continue to sit as you are." Logan pushed Patton's head back up so he was sitting a little more properly in the office chair. His hand paused where it was on Patton's neck at realizing their faces were fairly close after the movement.

"I think we should click off and give these two glasses gays the great gift of time to themselves." Roman teased with a laugh.

Logan pulled away from Patton, clearing his throat.

Patton giggled, adjusting himself to be comfortably curled up in Logan's lap and better able to see the computer screen.

"So what is it you are doing in Virgil's place of residence, Roman?" Logan asked.

"Well I wouldn't say this is _just_ Virgil's place." Roman pulled up a second chair.

"You two are living together? When did you two kiddos move in together? Why didn't you tell us?!" Patton questioned quickly, growing excited.

Roman shrugged. "A couple of months ago before the whole virus thing." He nudged Virgil. "Tall, dark and brooding here didn't want to tell anyone we are."

Virgil groaned, scowling at Roman as he dropped his hands. "And I wasn't planning to anytime soon."

Patton frowned. "Aw, why not Virge?" 

"Because after the two of you knew then it would only be a matter of time before Roman spilled about what he's learned since then." Virgil answered, pulling out a thumb drive from one of his desk drawers. "It's too bad I've got more dirt on him then he does me." He smirked slyly.

Roman's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would, Princey. And I will."

"I'm not just going to allow you to plug that into this computer." Roman returned, getting up so he'd be ready to catch Virgil if he tried anything.

Virgil stood up himself, seemingly unaffected by Romans confidence. He took a few steps back towards his door. "It's too bad this isn't the only computer in the house." He chuckled as he dashed out of the room to Roman's.

"Virgil!" Roman shouted as he gave chase.

Patton giggled, turning to Logan. "They _drive_ each other crazy."

Logan shook his head, clicking off the video chat before giving Patton a light kiss. "There can never be a dull moment during our calls together."

Patton kissed Logan back before curling further into his boyfriend. "I miss them already."

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot was written for the Fandom Games over on Tumblr along with two other fics and some fan art. I had so much fun through out the whole thing and... My team actually won! I'll get to be a gamemaker when the next one roles around so I'm looking forward to that. Anyway I'll be getting back to my WIPs hopefully sometime really soon, so keep an eye out for updates. -Danielle


End file.
